The Day The Moon Fell
by coolkat123
Summary: Sparrowwing is a normal cat. She goes on patrols, shares prey with her Clanmates, and has had her fair share of battles. If only she could stop seeing her love Nettlethorn, for it puts her Clan in danger.
1. Allegiances

Alligiences

LightningClan

Leader: Dewstar

Deputy: Oceanwaves

Medicine Cat: Burbberry

Warriors:

Leafstone

Saramoon

Samclaw

Greenvine

Soxheart

Sandface

Freshmint

Moonshine

Kallfur

Hazelberry

Patchpelt

Foxtail

Windflight

Asiaflight

Bugfeather

Flyfur

Snowfur

Sparkleshine

Daisypetal

Darkshadow

Kinkfur

Swanfeather

Boarchase

Bearroar

Ashpelt

Bugheart

Bramblepool

Tawnyleaf

Cherrytail

Leopardheart

Pinenose

Sunfeather

Stonepelt

Dovewing

Ivyleaf

Grayfeather

Hollyleaf

Leafdapple

Lionflame

Applepaw

Seedpaw

Elders

Goldenclaw

Sashfur

Queens:

Soxheart: ( mother of Leafstone's kits) Willowkit, Honeykit, Lilykit

Tawnyleaf


	2. Prologue

Sparrowwing stared at Icestorm crossly. The pretty silver and white she-cat was making all the toms fall for her. Sparrowwing reminded herself that even all of the toms that loved Icestorm were no match for Nettlethorn. The dark brown tom made Sparrowwing feel important. Needed. She walked out of camp, her mind clogged by Nettlethorn. She was going to go see him.


	3. Make a Wish

" Hey!" a voice squeaked. Briarwish. FireClans medicine cat. _I won't be able to see Nettlethorn with his sister here! _" Oh! Hi Briarwish." Sparrowwing said curtly. " I must see Burbberry." Briarwish countered. Sparrowwing tilted her head. " What for?" she asked. Briarwish's tail twitched impatiently. " What for? I must speak to him _now._" she snapped. Sparrowwing sighed. There was no point in asking further questions. She signaled for Briarwish to come. ' So, hows the prey running?" she asked. Briarwishs eyes lit up. " Oh, great! I caught a nice plump rabbit yesterday." she said, and added, " so, how is Lionflame, Hollyleaf and Leafdapple?" she asked. _Oh! She's talking about Jaypaw's death..._"Good." Brairwish lowered her voice. " Breezestar is expecting kits." This startled Sparrowwing. " Hm?" Briarwish laughed. " That's what I said!" Sparrowwing ducked under a branch as they approached the camp. " Burbberry!" she called out. With a grunt, the tom staggered out of his den, his eyes foggy with sleep. Sparrowwing could see Honeykit snoring softly in a nest. The poor little kit had broken her leg earlier that day- trying to sneak out of camp. Sparrowwing could see Willowkit pacing around the clearing. Briarwish went off with Burbberry and Sparrowwing ran out of camp. See soon spotted what she was looking for- Nettlethorn.

Nettlethorn entwined his tail with Sparrowwings and began to groom her fur. Sparrowwing purred and buried her nose in Nettlethorns thick brown fur. " I couldn't live without you.." she breathed. Nettlethorn looked away. " Me too.." he whispered back. The moon loomed over them, the stars twinkling brightly. Leaves dappled the forest floor, and the flowers wove gently in the breeze. A stream ran, the water glistening by the moons light. Sparrowwing stretched out a paw and touched the water lightly. Nettlethorn pressed his paw around her flank, holding her. Then he shoved her in playfully. " Nettlethron!" she gasped, her fur soaking wet. She flung a ball of mud at him, and it dripped down his fur. Then he pulled her down, and they were tangled together in a heap of fur. Together, they watched a shooting star zoom across the black sky, leaving a trail of glimmering stars...


	4. Flickering Lights

Icestorm yawned and opened her eyes sleepily. She saw Seedpaw murmuring something into Applepaws ears and he laughed. Then he glanced at Icestorm and dashed over to her. " Are you going to go to the gathering?" he asked casually, but Icestorm caught a gleam of pure love in his eyes. Icestorm shrugged and walked away. She could feel the pain in his eyes, but she didn't care. Her eyes settled on Flicker, the tom who had stayed with the Clan for more than 2 moons. The brown and white tom nodded at her, and flicked his tail at his prey. " You want it?" he called. Icestorm nodded graciously and began to swallow the plump rabbit. " Icestorm..." Flickers voice brought her back to attention. " What?" she asked, looking around. Dewstar had called a Clan meeting. She shoved the rabbit over to Goldenclaw, who dipped his head in thanks and limped over with the rabbit. " It is time for our three cats to be warriors-" Dewstar began. The Clans looked around. There was no third cat! And surely Flicker wouldn't want to stay? But Dewstar continued. " Applepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and help defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked, his voice echoing around the camp. Applepaw met the Clan leaders gaze fiercefully. There was no sign of pain. " I do." he said clearily. " Then from this day on, you shall be known as Applefoot. May StarClan light your path, and help you to trust your heart." Applefoot licked the Clan leaders chest and stepped to sit with his former mentor, his tail wrappped around his paws. " Seedpaw," Dewstar continued. " Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and help defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked again. Seedpaws eyes lit up. " I-I do." he croaked. " then from this day on, you shall be known as Seedfleck. May StarClan light your path, and help you to trust your heart." Seedfleck licked his leaders chest and sat next to Applefoot, his eyes blazing with happiness. " Flicker..." Dewstar began, and shook his head. Flicker stared on, not blinking, but shocked. The Clan gasped. " But he's not from here!" a kit squeaked. " Runningkit!" Soxheart gasped. Flicker dipped his head respectively at the leader. " Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and help defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dewstar pressed on. " Yes..er, I mean, I do." Flicker replied, his voice cracking. "Then from this day on, you shall be known as Flickerfoot. May StarClan light your path, and help you to trust your heart."


	5. Crying Sky

Flickerfoot yawned and stretched his sore legs. He saw Icestorm pad over and he pressed his muzzle to hers. She purred and gave his ear a lick. He entwined his tail with hers and they shared a blackbird. Flickerfoot saw Icestorms gaze travel to the entrance, where Sparrowwing was stumbling out of. She gazed at the moon and shook her head. Then she fell into her nest. Lilykit walked over to Burbberry, who was helping Honeykit exercise her leg. " It still hurts!" she complained. Burbberry sighed and shook his head. Brookkit tussled with Willowkit in the corner and threw her off her. Tawnyleaf's other kits, Flashkit and Brightkit, glanced at the brambles as Tawnyleaf emerged out of the den. " Great StarClan! Brookkit! Stop play-fighting and behave!" she snapped. The 2 moons old kit backed away, her eyes wide. Flickerfoot chuckled and walked out of camp.

Lilykit stared crossly at her sister, Willowkit. "Stop showing off!" she whined. Willowkit snorted and stalked off. 'Willowkit!" Lilykit screeched. A big, tall tree lurched over her. The tree fell onto her, the branches swiping Lilykit off her paws. "Oomph!" she moaned. "Willowkit?" Lilykit murmured, moving the twigs out of her way. Patchpelt was dashing over, with Grayfeather and Dovewing. "Willowkit!" Lilykit wailed. Thunder crackled and rain pelted the ground, the rain drops sizzling as it cooled the ground.


End file.
